


Jealous

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [352]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write something about how Sam and Kevin are together, and Kevin has taken to wearing Sam's t-shirts or hoodies when he's lounging around, working on the tablet or whatever and he notices Sam gets alternatively all lusty about seeing Kevin in his clothes and weird cuz he can't really fit into anything of Kevin's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Kevin has walked in the room in the over-sized hoodie, hands hidden by the sleeves.

He held papers with one hidden hand, and the tablet in the other, and he plopped down at the table, spreading the papers out, reading the tablet and writing down what it said.

Sam walked in soon after, seeing the hoodie on him and he grinned, rolling his eyes.

“Is that my old Stanford hoodie?” Sam asked, leaning against the wall as he watched Kevin work.

“Yep.” Kevin said, not looking up. “I found it in the back of your closet.”

“Of course you did.” Sam said. “I didn’t realize I still had that.”

“Yep. Nice and cozy.” Kevin grinned, glancing up.

He saw Sam’s face, the look that it had as Sam’s eyes trailed around Kevin’s body.

Kevin chuckled, amused, and went back to translating the tablet.

Sam stood silently, watching, thinking about how tiny Kevin looked in his things. Then Sam started thinking how he would never be able to fit in Kevin’s clothing, because of how tall, and how big he was, and he grunted softly, growing a little jealous of Kevin.

_

As Kevin translated, he stole glances up at Sam, seeing his face switch from a lusty, amused gaze, to one of almost jealousy.

After spending enough time translating, he looked up, staring at Sam.

“OK, big guy. What’s up?” Kevin asked.

“Nothin’.” Sam murmured.

“Obviously something’s up. Your expression is changing from looking like you wanna kiss me, to looking like your jealous.”

Sam sighed and moved over to Kevin, standing behind the younger man, and leaning down, an arm on each side, trapping Kevin between his arms.

“You’re able to fit in anything of mine.” Sam murmured in Kevin’s neck, inhaling the smell of the old hoodie. “No problem, and for lack of a better word, it just looks utterly cute on you.”

“Yeah?” Kevin said, leaning back, and lying his head against Sam’s shoulder.

“And I can’t fit into anything that belongs to you.” Sam said, wrapping his arms around Kevin as he nuzzled against Kevin’s neck. “So I gotta say, I’m a bit jealous of you.”

“You are, huh?” Kevin asked, grinning.

“Yeah. You’re utterly cute, and I’m utterly jealous.”

“Well, I have a solution to our problem here, Sam.”

“And what’s that?” Sam asked.

“How about we go to your room, and just don’t wear anything?” Kevin grinned, turning his head and kissing the side of Sam’s head. “That way…no one can be jealous of anything.”

“Mmmh…you always say super smart things.” Sam grinned, pulling back and pulling Kevin up. “One thing that works to my advantage about your tininess is that I can carry you super easily.” Sam laughed, as he carried Kevin off and out of the room.


End file.
